Lake View High School
by GreysERChick6
Summary: Luby. NOTE: I forgot about this story and have replaced chapters as when I found it again I rewrote most of it, changing it. Chapters 7, 8 and 9 are now up!
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 1

He glanced out the window and nearly laughed when he saw her running across the front lawn toward the parking lots of Lake View High School. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

He raised his hand and asked his teacher for a pass to the nurse, he made up a fairly believable lie about having eaten something that something he'd eaten "didn't agree with him" a phrase he had heard his mother use often as an excuse to go puke her guts out after dinner every night. He felt a rush as he grabbed his backpack and raced out of the classroom bypassing the nurses' and principal's offices and ducked out of the school's agricultural entrance which was less risky than trying to run across the front lawn.

He saw her car parked and waiting for him and he nearly passed out. Considering he was a straight 'A' student in the biology club, he didn't exactly have a record for skipping class. She on the other hand was a straight 'C' student who didn't care, and had a record 5 miles long which barely included skipping class.

He dashed up to the pretty red volts wagon bug.

"Hey baby!" She said has he sat down in the driver's seat. "I was almost certain you were going to chicken out! Ms. Paquin can be a bitch!" She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I know, I thought my heart was going to stop! But now that I know what to do I can start skipping with you more often!" He kissed her back and started the car. "Where to, my lady?" He said putting on a fake British accent.

"The beach," She laughed pulling off her shirt to expose her new hot pink bikini top. Sitting back she thought about how different their relationship was from the way the people at school though of it, most people thought of them as weird, or dating across "class". What most people didn't realize was that Luka Kovac, age 18, who moved here from Croatia 3 years ago, had been the best boyfriend Abby Lockhart, age 16, had ever had. Luka had picked her up from the major depression she had been in with her last boyfriend, an ass named Richard who had used and abused her both physically and emotionally.

She gazed at him longingly and ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. He smiled and looked back at her and when they were caught at a red light, he leaned over and gave her a long, deep kiss.

"You know if it was me driving I would have blown that light!" She laughed when the light turned green.

He smiled and hit the gas, speeding off, "Yes, well I think I should have a rule against breaking more than one law a day!" He reached over and grabbed her hand, placing it on his thigh.

About 10 minutes later they arrived at Lake Michigan Beach. She quickly grabbed the keys and opened up the trunk, revealing 2 towels, a picnic lunch and a large umbrella. "Wow, you were prepared Abby!" Luka laughed, kissing her full on the mouth and spinning her around as she screamed and laughed.

When he set her down he gathered up all the stuff and they walked out onto the beach, knowing it wouldn't be too crowded as it was only May. Luka laughed as Abby ran ahead her jean mini skirt blowing up in the wind and her bikini top nearly blinding him when the sun hit it.

After they set up their spot she opened up the picnic basket and pulled out a pair of his swimming trunks, "Here, go put them on, I don't think they will taste too good with our pb&js!!"

"Are you kidding me!? I'm not going out into that water! It is freezing cold!" He yelled grabbing the trunks.

He knew she was going to make him go swimming with her so he grabbed her hand a pulled her to the bathroom, after quickly checking to make sure no one was there he pulled her into the women's room and locked the door. He pushed her against the wall and began feeling all over from pulling her long light brown hair out of it's hair elastic to unzipping her skirt to reveal the bottoms of her pink bikini. She smiled against his lips and began undressing him as well; they both knew they were going to need that swim in just a little while.

Chapter 2

Luka smiled at Abby from across the class room, but his heart pounded sadly when she didn't smile back. He could tell something was terribly wrong by the way she had been avoiding him and now he knew something was up because she had deliberately avoided his gaze. It had been almost 6 weeks since their encounter at the beach, but they had been having fun since then, granted it had been both their first times and it was awkward for a day or two, well Abby's first time giving herself to someone; Richard had taken her first time forcefully, but she had never told Luka that. That was until about a week ago, when Abby stopped returning his calls, stopped answering his text messages and stopped sitting with him at lunch, he thought he saw her ducking into the girl's bathroom with her lunch tray a few days ago.

Quietly he got up and asked Ms. Paquin for a hall pass, as he left the room he dropped a folded sheet of paper onto her desk, careful not to let the teacher see it.

With a sad smile she opened it:

"Abby,

I know there is something wrong, please don't shut me out like this; I need you to talk to me, meet me at your car in 5 minutes. Please.

Love Luka"

Abby brushed a tear from her eye and folded the note carefully as to not ruin the sentiment behind it. Knowing she couldn't avoid him forever she placed a hand on her abdomen, she needed to tell him. Her heart pounded as she waited for the teacher to go to the back of the room to answer a question, and ducked out of the room.

She avoided her normal dash across the front lawn, not feeling as daring today and took the agricultural exit the way Luka always did and walked slowly to her car dreading the moment she got there.

Luka smile brightened when she opened the passenger door, he quickly started the car and drove off. It only took a minute for her to realize where they were headed; he was taking her to the place where it all began.

The entire 20 minute ride was completely silent, but their act in the bathroom was replaying over and over in her head. When they arrived she jumped out and ran to the bathroom not bothering to notice he went to the trunk to get their bathing suits.

"Abby, come one baby, please come out," he said pounding on the bathroom door, "Baby, don't shut me out." His let out a sigh when he heard the bathroom lock open.

Pushing the door open he slipped inside, locking it behind him, knowing that whatever was about to go down, they needed to be alone.

He grabbed her hand when she turned away from him, shame written on her face, "Abby, sweetheart, don't push me away." He pulled her to his chest where she burst into tears.

When she finally stopped crying Abby looked into his eyes, those deep, loving brown eyes she had fallen in love with. "I don't know how it happened." she whispered.

"What? What happened?" He said instantly tensing up, fearing the worst.

"Luka, I'm so sorry baby, but..."

He was confused, she sounded like she was about to tell him horrible news but she was still calling him baby, "but what honey?"

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapters 3, 4 and 5

Chapter 3

Silence clothed the room as he processed the information. _Pregnant? How? Should I be happy? Should I be upset? I mean we are so young how are we going to raise a kid?_

Thousands of thoughts raced through his head, but he didn't have time to go through each one, Abby was already turning away thinking he was going to leave her.

He quickly pulled her to him and kissed her on the mouth, "Don't worry baby, this is good news!" He said kissing her again. "And no matter what happens we are going to do this _together_!"

Suddenly his heart stopped, as it hit him, his girlfriend was PREGNANT! He dropped to his knees and kissed her abdomen gently. Wrapped his arms around her legs he placed his ear against her flat thin stomach. He smiled when he felt her laughing and running her hands though his hair.

"Baby this is so exciting, is this why you have been avoiding me all week? You should have known I would be excited! I love you! I love you so much!"

Abby's face brightened as she pulled Luka up to her, she quickly opened the door and pulled him out into the bright June sun, and back to the car where she grabbed the blanket which still had sand in it from the last time they were here. "Lets go lay on the beach, I've worn myself out from worrying!"

They laughed together as Luka picked her up and spun her around.

Chapter 4

The 6 weeks went by faster than Luka realized; one moment Abby was telling him about her pregnancy, the next he was skipping class to help her with her morning sickness and planning on when (and how) they were going to tell her mom.

"We CANNOT tell my mom! She will flip out!" Abby said as she flopped across Luka's bed. "Can't I just like move out and come live here or something?"

"No, Abby we have to tell her! She's your mom, I'm sure she will understand."

"Ok, you don't know my mom! The wrong word will cause her to freak out, let alone finding out her only daughter is PREGNANT!!" She yelled only to but shushed by Luka.

Luka quickly went to the door and listened before shutting the door, "You are going to wake up my mom, and you know how she gets. She was drunk when she came in last night which means she is going to be extra grouchy today."

Luka sighed, all but falling into his computer chair, his mom was an alcoholic and a bulimic, and he hated her for it, but he knew that his dad would die if anything happened to her.

Abby knew how he felt, her mom was bi polar and the only thing that kept Abby from killing Maggie herself was the fact that she would leave her little brother Eric alone. "I'm sorry baby, why do our parents have to be so messed up?" She got up off the bed and sat in his lap, giving him a big hug. "Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow, if she actually decides to come home, and we can tell her over dessert. I can arrange for Eric to spend the evening with his friend Josh. Although I still think the better idea would be for me to leave town, because my house will be a war zone with this coupled with my report card."

They chuckled, even though neither actually found it funny. The last time Abby had gotten 'F's on her report card her mom had gone off her meds and chased her around the house with a butcher knife.

Abby jumped up and grabbed Luka's hand, "Come on, let's go get something to eat! Enjoy our last full day alive!"

They laughed. Luka grabbed some of his mom's booze money from her purse and they ducked out of the house, "Yeah, because we'll BOTH be dead when mom finds this gone!"

Chapter 5

The next day Abby and Luka left school after 3rd period, not really caring about the rest of the day. After a picnic lunch at their usual spot on the beach they decided they wanted to go window shopping to get excited about their baby. They walked from store to store talking and laughing when suddenly Abby came across a book.

" 'What To Expect When You're Expecting'! What the heck kind of book is that?" Abby laughed as she flipped through the pages, "Wait, this is pretty cool; it's got recipes for getting rid of morning sickness, baby names, and it's even got tips on how to tell the family."

Luka laughed and grabbed the book,"_'Step one: Catch them in a neutral setting, such as a fancy restaurant. Step 2: Don't spring it on them by blurting out 'I'm pregnant', rather, begin by casually asking what it would be like to have a baby around the house or broach the subject with 'as you know (your significant other) and I have been seeing each other for a while now and we have decided to take it to the next level' or other variations._' Wow! It's like a freaking how to manual! This could come in handy!"

After buying the book which Abby repeatedly called "A waste of money" and "total crap", they walked out of the store holding hands.

Holding hands they entered a Starbucks several blocks down Abby slipped into a booth in the corner and Luka went up to order their drinks. Waiting for him to return Abby carefully pressed her hand onto her abdomen wishing that the telling her mother part of the pregnancy was over with so she could continue being happy. She was smiling when Luka returned.

"What's so funny?" He asked handing her the caramel apple cider.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I am that I got stuck with a guy like you in this situation. Most guys would have been LONG gone by now, not going with me to tell my mother!"

Luka kissed her softly on the mouth, "Oh, so that's how you see it? You got STUCK with me? Thanks baby."

"You know that's not how I meant it!" She laughed smacking him playfully on the chest.

They sat around talking for a good hour about everything before Abby finally broached the subject.

"Umm, Luka, you know about me and Richard, right?" She asked quietly.

He was confused, it was written transparently across his face, "Yeah, I knew you two dated for a while and he abused you. Why?"

Abby was really quiet for a long time, "He raped me." She finally said, almost inaudibly.

"He WHAT?" Luka practically yelled.

"Please Luka, don't make a scene! I wouldn't have told you, or anyone for that matter but I thought you should know!" Abby said, breaking down.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried about you!"

"Well don't be! I made peace with it months ago! At probably the same time you and I started dating! It's just that I love you so much and I don't want to keep secrets from you!"

Luka quickly came around the table and put his arms around her, "It's ok, I'll talk about it only if you want to. I'm not going to push you. Ok?"

He kissed the top of her head tenderly when she nodded. "How bout I drive you home? I'll see you tonight ok?"

Abby agreed.


	3. Chapters 6, 7 and 8

Chapter 6

That night Luka dressed up in his best suit and knocked on the door to Abby's house ready for their dinner.

Maggie answered the door, she was dressed in a beautiful pink dress, not fancy like a prom dress but elegant like something she would wear to church. Abby appeared behind her, looking slightly upset in her prom dress from the previous year which was looking rather tight against her steadily growing abdomen. It was a wonder Maggie hadn't figured it out already, considering Luka had been beginning to use his paycheck from Jiffy Lube to buy Abby new clothes as the old ones became too tight.

Abby smiled sadly at Luka, knowing there was no denying the inevitable but he quickly grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. After stiff greetings Luka led them to his car and the drove to the restaurant.

Abby could feel the baby fluttering around in the bottom of her stomach and it was all she could do to keep from putting her hand across it the way she knew would calm it down. But she couldn't take the chance of her mother connecting the dots before they had the chance to tell her. It was crazy to have kept it from her this long; she was almost 4 months and was definitely starting to show. She was so worried about it she could barely eat at meals with her mother and found herself holding her breath every time her mother so much as looked at her for too long.

When they arrived at the restaurant Abby began to relax a little, because she and Luka were sitting opposite her Maggie where she couldn't see Abby's hands. After their dinner Abby quickly excused herself and rushed off to the bathroom, hoping Luka would take the hint and follow, he did.

"I don't think I can do this! She is going to make a scene! I know it! And what will I do if she kicks me out! We can't live on your jiffy lube salary!" Abby began rambling at 60 miles a minute and was nearly in tears when Luka finally got a word in.

"Abby! Honey! Don't worry! If she kicks you out we'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it... there is no use worrying about it until we get there! Ok? Now come on, let's go back to the table, we will tell her after desert, before we get the check."

Maggie's first reaction to the news was utter shock, she just sat there, and looking like someone had just smacked her between the eyes with a 2 by 4. This quickly faded into disgust mixed with anger; luckily she knew was lucid enough to only glare at them and waited until they left the restaurant and were in their car before she began yelling. "What the hell were you two thinking going off and doing something as irresponsible as having sex and without birth control or a condom to boot!"

Her yelling was mixed with very colorful cursing for which Abby pushed herself into the far corner of the car, arms wrapped around her stomach as if somehow she could shield herself from the pain by shielding her baby.

They were almost back to Abby's house when the tears came, and with them came courage to face her mother. "You know what mother? Having unprotected sex was pretty stupid but having sex with the man I love, was most definitely NOT! I don't care what you do to me, I am going to keep seeing Luka and I will not get rid of my baby. I don't care what you say." This seemed to startle Maggie out of her endless ranting because she quieted down.

The tears were flowing unchecked and steadily down her cheeks, Abby slowly took a deep breath and lowered her voice, "Mom, I don't want to move out of the house and I don't want you to not be a part of mine and Luka's baby but that is what I'll do. Luka and I have already discussed it, if you want me to move out we can live with his mom for a while but only until we can afford an apartment of our own. But if you will allow it mother, I would really like it if you would allow us to move into the basement, we can pay rent and buy our own groceries and even take care of the baby ourselves. But only if you will allow it. I want you to take some time to think about it and I will respect any decision you make, even if it breaks my heart."

Luka pulled up in front of their house and turned off the engine, amazed at the strength Abby had. His heart swelled with pride for her and he told her so with his eyes. Abby's tears began to flow hard once more when Maggie got out of the car, she too was crying but gave them both an icy glare before storming up the steps and into the house.

Chapter 7

Luka looked at her and pulled her into his arms.

Abby gave him a weak look still crying, "Can-can-can I stay at your house tonight? I don't need long to grab some stuff from inside."

Luka nodded and kissed her, "of course, any time you want to." He went inside with her and within 10 minutes they were back in the car headed to his house.

That night after Luka was asleep Abby got up and went to his desk, flipping on the small desk lamp. She reached into a hidden pocket of her backpack and pulled out a small leather bound book and began writing:

"_Dear Diary.  
It seems so silly to start a journal entry with 'dear diary' especially since it is so childish and I am no longer a child. It is so late and Luka is asleep and every night about this time I wake up thinking, I still have the same doubts as every other night since I found out about the baby. But before it was so surreal, now I have this small little thing swimming around inside my stomach and he's growing. He gets bigger every day, and I know it's stupid to say that but it's true, I look huge! I have this huge belly now, which Luka loves and talks to all the time but I'm terrified that I am going to end up like my mom… She is so bitter toward the world, and I know that most of it is due to her bi-polar disorder but I can't help but hate that part of her. The violent, scary part. The part that causes her to chase me and Eric around the house with a butcher knife._

_I was so proud of myself today. I stood up to her for once. I told her about the baby and she was so angry and I just blew up at her! It was amazing. But I'm even more afraid now that Luka and I are going to have to find a place to live on our own. And I don't think I'll be able to face everyone at school, I'm getting to big and they are going to make fun of me and Luka. I could stand them talking bad about me before, but that was different, now it is going to be about us. Luka, Me and the baby. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared."_

She sat back and thought for a few minutes, trying to organize her thoughts more to put them down on paper but nothing would come. She finished the entry with the words: _"I'm afraid my world is going to change forever, and there is nothing I can do to stop it." _ She sighed and threw the pen down and closed the diary, sitting at the desk for a little while longer, her hands resting on her growing stomach.

Chapter 8

The next morning Luka woke up to an empty bed he laid there feeling for Abby, but she wasn't there, he sat up and noticed her sleeping in his desk chair, her legs pulled up to her chest and her hands on her stomach. He got up and walked over to her and kissed her neck, he kissed her to wake her up, "Hey. You look really uncomfortable. Why don't you go lie in the bed and get some better sleep." He said picking her tiny frame up and taking her to the bed.

Abby opened her eyes when he picked her up and she chuckled at him, "Morning." Abby lay down on the bed when he set her down and gasped her hands flying to her stomach.

Luka recoiled, "What? What is it?"

Abby looked down at her bump, "OH shit, oh shit! It moved Luka, it moved!"

Luka put his hands on her stomach and looked at her, a shocked look on his face. "Seriously?" He asked moving to lay next to her he kissed her.

Abby kissed him back deeply and nodded. "We really have a little person growing in there Luka. I can't believe it." She smiled at him and kissed him again, "I love you so much" They continued making out and Luka had stripped her down to nothing when her cell phone went off, he groaned and got up to get it from across the room.

"Hello?" He said and Abby rolled over to look at him pulling the blanket over her naked body.

The female voice on the other end was yelling "Luka!? Why the hell do you have Abby's phone? Where is my daughter? If you laid one hand on her I am going to call the cops!" Maggie kept screaming and Luka had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Who is it Luka?" Abby asked breaking Luka's trance.

"Your mom," He mouthed and walked over to hand her the phone, "Maggie, here is Abby."

"Hi Mom. I'm at Luka's house… Yes I realize that you don't like him... No I'm not coming home... Yes I was being serious about what I told you last night… No freakin way mother!! There is no way in HELL I'm going to abort my baby!! I'm already 16 weeks along!" She paused and got a sad look on her face and tears welled up in her eyes. "Ummm, yeah, I'll come get my stuff today." She hung up the phone and pulled her knees to her chest and began crying.

Luka pulled her into his arms and whispered comforts into her ear, "Hey, it will be ok." He rocked her back and forth kissing her cheek and holding her close to him. "Maybe I'll call my cousin, she will let us live at her place for a while."

Abby looked up at him too scared and upset to reply instead she just nodded, her arms wrapped around her stomach protecting their tiny unborn baby.

A few hours later Luka was helping Abby pack up her stuff from her bedroom, they were sadly commenting on all of the memories they had made that were in that room. Abby had kept the tickets to the movie Luka took her to on their first date, she had the stuffed animal Luka had given her for Valentine's day, but the one thing that was freshest in their minds was Abby's hot pink bikini in the same spot it had been when she threw it there after taking it off the day they had gotten into the mess they were in. Luka picked it up and put it into the suitcase with all of the other stuff they were taking with them.

"I called my cousin Andelka." Luka said quietly, "I told her what was going on and she said we could stay with her for as long as we needed to, she only asks that we help with the groceries. So I am going to get a second job, maybe I'll apply at that hotel up the road, summer is coming to an end."

Abby looked at him, "What about school? I can't go back there by myself now that you graduated! I mean I can't do it. Everyone always talks bad about me anyway! And now without you at lunch and in classes! I won't be able to make it through the day. I want to drop out and just get my GED."

Luka shook his head and moved over to pull her into his arms "It's ok to be scared, but you can't drop out. You are too smart for that. I can't let you ruin your life because of this. I've caused too much pain for you as it is. You should be able to enjoy your senior year. But instead I've taken it away from you."

"Pain? What are you talking about? If you mean with Maggie, hell no, her kicking me out has been a long time coming, she just needed a really good excuse. And I wouldn't be ruining my life; I would be starting it, my life with you, and our baby." She gazed into his eyes, "I'm serious, I can't go back there. Not without you at my side."

"And what do you want to do? Get a job flipping burgers at McDonalds?" He said sarcastically.

Abby pulled back and glared up at him, "What are you going to tell me now that I'm not good enough to get a job to help pay for our baby!?" She asked angry.

He shook his head and sighed, "That's not what I'm saying at all, I just don't want you to have to worry about getting a job, you should focus on enjoying your senior year, not worrying about where we are going to get money." He held her in his arms. "I want better for you than that." Then before she could reply he glanced over at the clock, "Shit. We better hurry; Maggie is due home from work any time now."

They grabbed the suitcases and threw the last few things Abby needed into a box by the door and left the house. Luka watched her face get sad as they got into the car and drove away.


End file.
